


Fell For That

by jb_slasher



Category: Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-17
Updated: 2003-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You used Nirvana on me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fell For That

"Do you want me?"

Elijah Wood stands in front of his lover, just a bathrobe wrapped around his thin shoulders, ready to fall to the floor by the slightest movement.

Sean doesn't say a word, knowing Elijah's not done with his speech yet, looking at the beautiful being standing right in front of him.

"Do you want me.. as I am.. or do you want someone else as themselves?"

How crazy it sounds, Elijah doesn't care. It's the only way he can express it.

It's already dark outside, the cold moonlight shining through the window towards Elijah. The only warm light is coming from a tablelamp on the other wall.

To Sean, it looks like Elijah has been cut in half. His left side seems to bathe in the cold moonlight, and his right side is exposed to the non-existent sunlight.

Finally, Sean breaks the silence.

"I want you. As you are. As you were. As I want you to be. As you."

He takes the few steps remaining between them, and Elijah shivers, just the slightest movement that makes the robe fall to the floor. Sean smiles a little to him.

"I love you. You know that."

Elijah smiles, and they disappear into the bedroom.

_____

Later, they lie in bed, smiling, exhausted.

"I can't believe I fell for that."

"What?"

"What?! You used Nirvana on me!"

"All's fair in love and war, isn't it?"

"You're so full of clichés."

Elijah grins and they start laughing.


End file.
